


The Benefits of Friendship

by mishcakes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, I guess???, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, au - modern/domestic, but its barely mentioned, its porn what'd u expect, past donut/wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishcakes/pseuds/mishcakes
Summary: The gang goes out for a meal and Church gets more than he bargained for.(The whole fic that the Church/Tucker extract "Surprise" came from)





	The Benefits of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> wow its almost like porn is the only thing i write. some of u are only here for the church/tucker so im uploading the whole story separate from the extract for those who want the rest

Whoever it was that had suggested that they all get together and go out to a fancy restaurant was an idiot. It was probably Doc. He’s all about trying to get everyone together and trying to get everyone to get along. That’s what annoyed Tucker. They already did get along. Sure, they didn’t get along as well as they probably should and Sarge can’t get anywhere near Caboose without wanting to hurt him or insult him, but that’s just part of their charm. Besides, who was Tucker to pass up a free meal? He just has to play the old “oh no, silly me. It looks like I’ve accidentally left my money at home” card.

He seriously considered not showing up, but Donut dragged him along anyway. Now that he and Donut were a thing? Fuck buddies? It doesn’t matter. Now that they’re spending more time with each other, Donut made a little soft spot in Tucker and fuck is it hard to say no when Donut flashes his baby blue eyes and ends with the promise of sex – even though they were already going to fuck anyway.

In the words of Washington, “you two fuck like rabbits; and I’m dating Doc.” It’s true, it’s entirely possible that Tucker and Donut fuck more than Wash and Doc do, which is saying something because those two literally cannot keep their hands off of each other. In fact, Tucker and Donut fuck so much that both of them are able to keep a straight face during climax, which makes public sex a breeze. More often than not, they make sure to sit opposite each other in restaurants so that one of them can slip off their shoe and put their foot in the others crotch and rub them off under the table. No one is any the wiser of their activities.

And it’s exactly that activity that Tucker was going to do to pass the time.

Donut was chatting idly to Doc when Tucker ran his foot up Donut’s leg and settled it in his lap. He made no eye contact with Donut or anyone on Donut’s side of the table and stayed in conversation with Grif, who was stuffing his face with the complimentary bread in between sentences.

He could’ve sworn that Donut was wearing tight, not loose, pants, but he wouldn’t put it past Donut to have had a costume change. Hell, he probably has three more outfits in the boot of Tucker’s car to change into – one for each part of the meal.

He rubbed Donut’s hardening length repeatedly, varying his motions. He looked over at Donut who was still engaged in conversation with Doc. He could hear Wash and Sarge arguing over the other end of the table about something that only those two actually give a shit about. He noticed that Church was awfully quiet. Usually, he has something to grumble about. Tucker looked over to where Church was – on the other side of Donut. Church had his head in his arms on the table. He’s probably still upset about Tex disappearing again. She leaves Church at least once a month, Tucker thought he’d be used to it by now, but he guessed not.

“You good, Church?” Tucker asked.

Church replied with a shaky thumbs up, head still buried in his arms. Yep. He was definitely sulking about Tex.

Tucker kept rubbing is foot faster and faster, coaxing Donut to orgasm. The waiter would be there any minute with the meals and Tucker wanted to focus on his food rather than getting his – whatever Donut was to him, off. Besides, it’ll give the mess some time to dry before Donut has to actually stand up. Finally, he felt Donut thrust upwards into his foot and Tucker could feel the warm liquid seep through Donut’s pants. He rubbed Donut through his orgasm, then slid his foot away and back into his shoe.

He made eye contact with Donut and gave him a wink, which was returned with a bright smile.

Minutes later, their meals came. Tucker ate like he was about to be executed, having ordered the most expensive steak on the menu. What? It’s not like he was going to be paying for it. His meal looked normal next to Grif’s, who had ordered almost everything off of the menu. Good thing Simmons is rich.

 

+++

 

After they’d eaten and Grif had eaten his seven servings of dessert, Tucker saw the waitress come back with the cheque and made his escape.

Tucker excused himself from the table and headed to the restroom.

He heard someone come into the restroom after him. He turned around to see Church walking towards him.

“Hey Church-” Tucker was cut off when Church shoved him into a stall and slammed Tucker against the door, locking them both in.

“Church, what the f-” He was cut off again but this time by a messy crash of lips on his. He opened his own lips, allowing Church to slip his tongue deep into Tucker’s mouth. Despite the situation, Tucker was surprised at how good the kiss was, and was somewhat disappointed when Church pulled away.

“ _Fuck,”_ Tucker hissed when Church shoved a leg into Tucker’s crotch. If he wasn’t hard already, he was now. Church snarled and licked up Tucker’s neck. He pressed his leg more firmly into Tucker, giving him more friction.

Tucker let out a less than dignified moan when Church grazed his teeth over Tucker’s earlobe, gently tugging at his piercings. Church dropped to his knees, trailing his hands down Tucker’s body down to his belt that Church hastily undid. He pulled down Tucker’s pants enough for his length to bounce out. Church wrapped a hand around the base and gave it a few pumps before sucking the tip into his mouth.

Tucker had to bite his hand to stifle the noises escaping his mouth. Since when did Church know how to suck a guy off? Since when did he know how to suck a guy off _well_? Tucker pushed all thoughts from his mind and focused on the wet heat surrounding his dick. He fisted his free hand in Church’s hair, encouraging him to go faster. Church took in almost all of Tucker with relative ease. He quickened his pace and Tucker tightened his hand in Church’s hair. Church grunted at the tug and sent vibrations down his dick. Tucker bit down harder on his hand but a moan still escaped.

He was close. Tucker was trying hard to control his hips and not thrust into Church’s mouth. Church must’ve been able to tell that Tucker was close because he slid a hand to rub teasingly at his taint before gently pressing into it. Tucker let out a gargled whimper and emptied himself into Church, who was still sucking him. When Tucker was finished, Church stood back up, his body pressed tight against Tucker’s and licked his lips. He Tucked tucker back into his pants and pushed him aside to leave the stall.

Tucker stood there for a minute; confusion and bliss running through his body. When he finally regained himself, he turned to leave the stall but was stopped when he saw Washington looking at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. Wash pointed speechless at Tucker, then at the door where he undoubtedly saw Church leave from with hair that was too messy for a quick restroom break.

Tucker just gave Wash a shrug. He gave Wash a pat on the shoulder as he walked past him on the way out. Despite his confusion, that definitely boosted his mood, and he wore a smile the rest of the night.

 

 +++

 

Tucker walked back to the table where everyone was standing and gathering their things. No one looked at him funny so Donut must have paid for his meal. They walked out of the restaurant and said their goodbyes.

With Donut, goodbyes take ten times as long as necessary, especially since he’ll be seeing them all again in about half an hour, considering they all live in the same building.

Eventually, Donut was done and they got in Tucker’s car.

“You’ll never guess what happened back there,” Tucker said as he pulled out onto the road.

“Hmm?” Donut hummed in response.

“Church cornered me in the bathroom and sucked me off,” Tucker said bluntly.

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, weird, right? It was fucking great, but where did it come from? Do you think he saw me rub you off under the table and he wanted some too? I mean, I can’t blame him, who wouldn’t want some of this,” Tucker smirked.

“Tucker, you didn’t rub me off.” Donut was now sat up, looking at Tucker.

“Yeah, I did, right before we got our meals.” Donut was staring expectantly at Tucker for a realization that never came.

“Umm, Tucker? I think I know why Church was into you back there.” Donut reached out to brush his hand down Tucker’s arm.

“Fuck, I rubbed off Church instead!” The realization dawned on him that he just jerked off his best friend who was totally into it and sucked him off in return. “I’ve always kinda wanted to do that though… But what of he wants more?”

“Would you want to do more?”

“I mean, yeah? I guess? He is pretty hot and that blow job was fucking good,” Tucker felt kind of guilty admitting that he would like to fuck Church, especially since he was with Donut. A messy blowjob in a restroom and sex were two entirely different things to them. He may be an asshole, but he’s to some extent, he’s committed to Donut. So yeah, maybe they are a thing then.

“Then have sex with him,” Donut offered.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, you let me do it with Wash.”

“Yeah, but Wash needed to get laid. And that was ages ago”

“So? Church is clearly still upset about Tex running off again. He could really use it,” Donut meant what he said. 

“But still…” There were words left unsaid by Tucker, and he wasn’t sure himself if he knew what they were.

“Awww, you want to stay faithful to me,” Donut could have been mocking with his tone, but instead he seemed genuinely flattered. Man, Tucker was so getting laid when they got back home. “We can see if he’d be interested in a threesome?”

The image that Donut’s words left in Tucker’s mind were incredible. Two hot guys that were willing to fuck him? Sign him the fuck up. And it made him feel a lot better about sleeping with Church if Donut was there too. Who knew Tucker was a romantic sap?

“I’ll take that silence and that erection in your pants as a yes then,” Donut laughed, snapping Tucker out of his thoughts.

Tucker was going to fuck Donut so hard when they got back.

 

+++

 

“You sure he’ll agree to this?”

“Of course he will!” Donut took the phone from Tucker’s hand and pressed ‘call’ on Church’s number and flicked the option to speaker.

“How do you know?” Tucker said almost accusingly.

“Tucker, if we were going to go through my sexual history, we’d be here for years!”

Before Tucker could interject with one of the million questions that statement raised in his head, Church answered.

“What is it, Tucker?” It was his usual Church tone – annoyed and somewhat angry.

“I’m great, thanks for asking. How are you, Church?”

“What do you want?”

“Are you alone?”

“No, I’m at Studio 54. Of course I’m alone, asshole.” Church’s tone was even more bitter than usual, and Donut made a face at Tucker telling him to get to the point.

“We have a proposition for you,” Tucker eased.

“Who’s ‘we’?” Church asked skeptically.

“Me and Tucker, silly!” Donut butt in. Tucker expected Church to hand up on them then.

“I’m listening,” came Church’s voice, striking hope inside Tucker.

“Alright, so,” Tucker took the reins of the conversation, “We were thinking, would you be interested in a threesome? With us?” Tucker winced at the silence he got in reply. Donut still looked hopeful, staring eagerly at the phone on the table in front of them.

After a while of silence, Church’s voice came through, “Sure. When?”

“You free on Saturday night?”

“Yep. Text me the details. See you then.”

“Yay! I’ll bake a cake for you!” Donut tried to add but Church hung up half way through.

“Well, that was easy.” Tucker turned to face Donut, “Now, what was that about your sexual history?”

“Oh boy, that’s a long one. You better get comfy for this.”

 

+++

 

Saturday night arrived sooner than Tucker expected. Before he knew it, Church was sitting with him and Donut on their couch drinking a beer.

Donut leaned into Church and placed a hand on his thigh. “Should we get this thing moving?” It was more of a statement than it was a question, and he led the way to Tucker’s room.

Donut jumped up on Tucker’s bed and patted the space next to him. Church filled that spot, and Tucker joined them on the other side of Church.

“You ever had a threesome before?” Tucker asked, leaning into Church and fiddling with the hem of his shirt, lifting it to reveal a small but of Church’s hipbone.

“Once. It was great for about a minute until I was pushed aside and Tex went at it with the other chick.” Church was oddly relaxed for the situation he was in.

“So hot,” Tucker muttered.

“Hey! That’s my girlfriend, you ass,” Church snapped back but allowed Tucker’s hand to wonder underneath his shirt.

“She’s not your girlfriend at the moment,” Tucker scoffed.

“Church! Are you a top or a bottom?” Donut jumped in to defuse the situation which would no doubt end in one of them storming out.

“I’m fine with either.”

“Ooh, we get free rein with this one!” Donut’s chipper attitude lifted the tense mood of the room.

Tucker lifted off Church’s shirt and then his own. Donut had slid off, presumably to get lube and condoms from the bathroom. They had used the last ones from Tucker’s bedside table about an hour before Church arrived. Tucker straddled his legs and began to suck marks on Church’s neck.

Donut returned and ran a warm hand down Tucker’s back as he moved to sit behind Church. He removed his shirt and started training his hands up and down Church’s sides and stomach. Donut made quick work of freeing Tucker and Church from their pants and began to jerk them slowly as Tucker moved from Church’s neck to his collarbone, sucking more marks into his skin.

Tucker stood up and stepped out of his pants. Church was watching him with lust-blown pupils. Tucker bent down into Church’s lap, his warm breath flowing over the tip of his head as Donut jerked him. Tucker slipped off Church’s pants and nodded to Donut. Donut removed his hand and Tucker took Church in his mouth.

Donut took the opportunity to rid himself of his own clothing. He looked back down at Tucker and nodded back at him. Tucker pulled off of Church and Church let out a soft whine in protest. Tucker hauled himself back up onto the bed and crawled up to Donut.

“How do you wanna do this?” Tucker asked, his hand casually stroking Donut’s own growing length.

“Well, he said he’s okay with either, so I think we give him both,” Donut replied. Tucker smiled and nodded, and Donut pulled him in for a quick kiss. That kiss was different. It made him feel warm inside, and not the aroused kind of warm that Donut’s kisses bring him. Tucker shook away the thought.

“Alright, you take care of Church, I’ll take care of myself.” Tucker shimmied away from Donut and back over to Church. He captured Church’s lips in his own and eased him back further onto the bed, where he kissed him down onto his back. He left Church there and sat back up, slipping a finger into himself while he waited for Donut to finish with the lube.

Donut bent Church’s legs and settled between them and slicked up his fingers. He tossed the bottle to Tucker and began working his magic to open Church up. Tucker lubed up his own fingers and slipped another inside himself. He could see Church trying to look at him as he scissored himself.

Tucker chuckled and smirked at Church. “You wanna watch me, huh?” Church couldn’t reply. He was panting too hard to form any words. “Of course you do. I don’t blame you.” Tucker wiggled down closer to Donut so Church could watch him easier. Who was Tucker to pass up an opportunity to show off and put on a show?

He didn’t realize that Donut had already entered Church and was thrusting gently until he heard Church make an undignified squeak when Donut hit his prostate. He’d been too focused on putting on a show that he didn’t stretch any more than two fingers. _Fuck it_ , he thought, he’s taken bigger on less before. He gave Donut another kiss before he climbed into Churches lap, straddling him and lining himself up.

He sunk down slowly, hissing at the stretch. He felt Donut run a comforting hand through his dreads. He let out a deep groan when he sat all the way down on Church. Tucker placed his hands either side of Church’s head and watched him as he eyed him up and down.

“You can touch me, you know.”

And Church did. He ran his hands up and down Tucker’s chest and around to his back. Tucker started to move, rising all the way up and sliding back down in a pace that matched Donut’s. He increased his pace when Church wrapped a hand around his dick and began jerking him.

Donut leaned into Tucker and started to suck marks into Tucker’s shoulder. Church was a moaning mess beneath him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hung open. His hand jerked Tucker at a fast pace, pulling Tucker closer to climax. Tucker wasn’t at a good angle and Church was rarely hitting his prostate, so he was relying on Church’s hand to guide him to his orgasm.

“Fuck, Church,” Tucker moaned, “Don’t stop. For the love of god, _don’t stop_.”

Church didn’t stop. He just quickened his hand, pulling Tucker over the edge and spilling all over Church’s chest.

Tucker collapsed next to Church. He normally would feel ashamed at finishing first, but as he reveled in his post-orgasm high, he heard Church come with curses on his tongue. He looked up to see Donut pull out of Church and finish himself off. Tucker was about to offer to help Donut out but Donut was already coming. Donut disappeared again for a second, but returned with a wetwipe and was cleaning up the mess from Church’s chest.  Donut discarded the wipe and fell on the other side of Church and lazily dragged his fingers up Church’s chest.

“Fuck, you guys are good,” Church breathed out, his voice cracking as he spoke.

“I guess we better do this again sometime then,” Tucker said, joining Donut in tracing shapes into Church’s skin.

 

+++

 

Donut was in the kitchen when Tucker returned from seeing Church off.

“It’s late so I’ll call an Uber to get home-” Tucker cut Donut off when he pressed his lips against Donut's. It was soft and kind and _warm_. There was something more than lust in it.

Tucker pulled away and looked at Donut. His blue eyes flicking open and his mouth pulling into a small smile. Donut ran his hands down Tucker’s arms to come to a rest holding Tucker’s hands.

“What was that for?” Donut spoke softly, but Tucker could here genuine happiness mixed in.

“Do you wanna maybe go on a date sometime?” Tucker asked, all the confidence stripped from his voice, leaving the real Tucker. Real and vulnerable.

“Yeah, I do.” Donut smiled and pulled Tucker in for another kiss.

“So, umm, there’s room in my bed for you if you don’t want to take an Uber home this late. When it’s dark and dangerous.”

“Smooth, Tucker. Of course I’ll stay with you.”


End file.
